ssb_allstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chell
Chell is the protagonist of the game, Portal, and the protagonist of the singleplayer campaign in Portal 2. She appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros All Stars. Character Description Chell is the silent protagonist of the Portal series. She is a test subject at Aperture Laboratories. In SSBAS, she uses her Portal 2 design, with a white tank top, an orange jumpsuit with the top half tied around her waist, and white boots. She also has Advanced Knee Replacements attached to her legs that allow her to fall long drops without taking any damge. Abilities Despite her innability to speak, Chell is a brilliant puzzle solver, and she managed to clear all of GLaDOS's test chambers. Her personality file also claims that she is incredibly resilient, and "never gives up. Ever." Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Neutral Attack - Hits with her right elbow, then the Portal Gun, then kicks with her right leg. *Foward Tilt - Knees with her left leg. *Up Tilt - Swipes the Portal Gun above her head. *Down Tilt - Fires Conversion Gel at the ground. *Dash Attack - Performs a spin kick with her left leg. Smash *Side Smash - Fires an Edgeless Saftey Cube. *Up Smash - Fires Repulsion Gel at the ground while charging, then drops a Weighted Storage Cube on it. *Down Smash - Creates a portal and pulls a Turret up through it. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Swipes the Portal Gun in front of her. *Forward Aerial - Kicks with her right leg. *Back Aerial - Swings the Portal Gun behind her. *Up Aerial - Fires a Hard Light Bridge above her. *Down Aerial - Creates a portal below her from which an Aperture Science Crusher comes out of. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Kicks with her right leg. *Forward Throw - Fires a Thermal Discouragement Beam at the opponent. *Back Throw - Creates a portal behind her, then underneath the opponent, then kicks them with her left leg when they reappear out of the second portal. *Up Throw - Creates a portal underneath the opponent from which one of GLaDOS's explosives comes out of. *Down Throw - Creates a portal underneath the opponent from which the flames of the incinerator come out of. Chell then closes the portal. Special Attacks *Neutral Special - Companion Cube - Launches a Companion Cube in the direction she is facing. THere can only be one Companion Cube on screen at a time, and once it lands, it can be picked up and thrown by other players. *Side Special - Propulsion Gel - Fires Propulsion Gel at the ground and dashes across it. *Up Special - Aerial Faith Plate - Steps on an Aerial Faith Plate, launching her into the air, but with little control over her trajectory. *Down Special - Portal - Fires a portal at the ground beneath her. The portal can be aimed if a direction is pressed after the move is used. The portals alternate (there can only be two for each Chell), and any moves that use a portal will move the currently selected portal. *Final Smash - Portal to the Moon - The sky turns into a starry night sky, and if the stage has a wall or roof in front, a hole breaks through it. Chell fires a portal at the ground, and then one at the moon, sucking players in and dealing damage if they get caught in the portal. She eventually closes both portals. Taunts *Up - Looks around and jumps a few times, like when Wheatly asks her to speak. *Side - Plays around with the settings on the Portal Gun. *Down - Waves at the screen like Atlas and P-body do. Idle Animations *Looks around, worried. *Examines the Portal Gun. On-Screen Appearance *Steps through a portal. Costumes *Default - Orange jumpsuit. *Red jumpsuit. *Green jumpsuit. *Blue jumpsuit. *Grey jumpsuit. *Black jumpsuit. Category:Portal Category:Character